Kanzen'na Futago
by Neko Temari
Summary: Gêmeas idênticas são separadas durante uma guerra em uma vila arqueira...durante uma outra guerra se reencontram e muitas coisas irão acontecer. nossa, fiko pessimo isso '.


**Capítulo 1 - A Descoberta**

No momento, estava tendo uma grande invasão de ninjas na Vila Yumitsukai, uma vila composta de arqueiros muito habilidosos.Apesar disso, sabiam que perto dos ninjas eram relativamente mais fracos, ainda mais comparado aos que estavam invadindo ali, que eram de uma vila muito próxima, chamada Vila Kurayami, que era a vila ninja mais famosa e forte.

Em meio à aquela invasão, uma linda jovem se destacava entre os arqueiros... esta jovem tem 17 anos, de estatura média, aproximadamente 1,65m de altura, longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, pele clara, os olhos eram azuis muito claros, seu nome era Yumi.

Yumi se destacava entre todos da vila Yumitsukai porque, além de ser muito jovem, mostrava que possuia muito talento ao manusear o arco e flecha. De repente, a uma certa distância, avista uma garota ninja, aparentemente muito forte se aproximando com grande velocidade.

Yumi rapidamente pega duas flechas e as posiciona no arco, quando a ninja se aproxima mais, de maneira que suas características físicas pudessem ser facilmente notadas, Yumi fica em estado de choque, e despercebidamente deixa as flechas cairem no chão...

A garota que se aproximava era da mesma altura que Yumi, tinha cabelos igualmente negros, olhos tão claros quanto os dela também...O nome dessa bela kunoichi era Shizuka, e "inexplicavelmente" era muito semelhante a Yumi...

A ninja também percebe a sua incrível semelhança com Yumi, e para de correr, continua a se aproximar andando, com os olhos arregalados e uma notável expressão de espanto. Qualquer um que não soubesse que elas são de vilas rivais diria que elas são irmãs, ou até mesmo irmãs gêmeas.

Enquanto elas observavam sua semelhança, sem que percebecem os líderes de suas vilas se aproximavam delas, que estavam ligeiramente machucados, pois estavam se confrontando também. Eles chegam mais perto das duas, que estavam se encarando por um bom tempo, sem coragem de uma atacar a outra. Os líderes se entre olharam...um deles disse:

**Koji**: Vejo que é hora de contar a elas... -Disse o Líder da Vila Yumitsukai.

**Yurio**: É, ao que parece não há outra saída a não ser essa -Dizia num tom um pouco irritado o líder da Vila Kurayami.

**Koji**: A 16 anos atrás...

_Flash Back_

_A Vila Yumitsukai estava tumultuada, vários ninjas haviam invadido a vila, como sempre, aquele ataque estava sendo o pior que já tinha acontecido, e muitas casas haviam sido invadidas e consequentemente queimadas._

_Uma das casas tinham duas crianças, gêmeas idênticas; e um dos ninjas pretendia queimar aquela casa, então um dos que estavam ali presentes resolve tirar as crianças, que tinham aparentemente 1 ano de idade e não eram culpadas de nada que estava ocorrendo.Pegou uma delas, e entregou para um companheiro que estava ali próximo, quando foi pegar a outra, a mãe arqueira a pega e sai correndo pela porta dos fundos e gritava:_

_**Mãe Arqueira**: você nunca levará minhas duas filhas! -corria, enquanto derramava suas lágrimas._

_O ninja carregando a menina que ele já tinha pego, fala para seus colegas:_

_**Yurio**: façam que essa garota não saiba oq aconteceu e q ela tenha treinamento especial_

_Fim do Flash Back_

**Koji**: Então foi isso que aconteceu...

Após essas palavras, podia se ouvir um choro baixo, era o de Yumi ao relembrar uma parte de seu passado, que foi a perda da mãe logo após aquela casa ter sido queimada.

E quem olhava a face de Shizuka, notavam que algumas lágrimas escorriam sobre o rosto sério e frio dela.Num momento de descontrole grita para Yurio:

**Shizuka**: Porque não me contou isso antes?POR QUÊ?

**Yurio**: ...

Realmente, Yurio não havia muitos motivos para ter escondido o passado levemente obscuro dela, na verdade, o que impossibilitou ele a contar essa história, foi o fato de não querer perder uma das melhores ninjas que possuía na vila.Sim, foi um ato de egoísta do líder.

Shizuka sentia o corpo tremer de raiva, enquanto Yumi tentava controlar sua emoção, observava Shizuka com os olhos vermelhos e ainda muito úmidos graças às lágrimas e pensa: "Essa é a irmã com a qual tanto sonhei...?"


End file.
